


How Many Nightstands Are Too Many?

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, also basketball, aokaga - Freeform, but who cares about that amirite?, doin the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami are neighbours. </p><p>OR: "The Greasy, Overweight Office Worker -vs- Grumpy Old Guy Who Hates Teenagers"<br/>This is for Sonia and it is a shameless excuse for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Nightstands Are Too Many?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).



> This a thing that happened. It started out as one thing but ended up another and Idek. There's smut tho.

 

 

A knock at his door roused him from a much needed sleep, he'd worked double shifts at the fire station for the past two days and he was extremely cranky at being woken up. He bitched all the way to his door, flinging it open and glaring, “What?”

The delivery guy at his door, probably no more than 19, looked terrified, “Ah... uh.. I had an order for this apartment?”

Kagami rubbed a hand over his face, “You want the guy next door” he motioned his thumb to the door to the right of his.

“OH I'm sor-” Kagami closed the door in his face and stomped back to bed. Usually he wouldn't be so rude at an honest mistake, but he was exhausted and it wasn't the first time this had happened. The guy next door seemed to live off of take out, you'd think all the delivery people would have memorised his address by now. The two apparently had completely different schedules and had never properly met, all Kagami knew about him was his food choices, which consisted of a lot of fast food. Kagami imagined him to be a greasy, overweight office worker. He knew he shouldn't be angry at whoever was next door for the delivery guy's mistakes but he was none-the-less.  
Kagami sighed as he settled under his blankets again, “At least I have the next two days off.”

 

 

 Aomine heard a loud slam from next door and grimaced, another delivery guy had once again mistaken his neighbour's door for his own. He was beginning to feel bad about it, but a guy's gotta eat and it's not like he could cook worth a damn, not to mention his late nights didn't really help either. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and sat down at his kitchen table to dig through his bag of Maji Burger, the kid must have been new because as much as he ordered from them he was pretty much on a first name basis with most of the maji night delivery crew. He hummed as he bit into his burger and chased it with a swig of his beer, it really wasn't anything to be so grumpy about though. He figured his mysterious neighbour was probably some grumpy old man who disliked teenagers.

 

 

Kagami sighed contentedly as he stepped out of his shower, even with his rudely interrupted sleep he had gotten in good restful hours, plus it was an off day so he figured he could relax and maybe head to the basketball courts later for a pick up game. If a delivery guy came to his door again tonight though, cops would have to be called. He toweled off his hair, the red strands sticking up in all directions, before he slumped onto his couch and began mindlessly flipping through channels. Sighing he turned the TV off, there was nothing on and damned if he was going to spend his day off in front of a television. After a few minutes of willing himself to get up he went to his room to put on shorts and grab his ever-ready gym bag, his schedule was often times so sporadic that he kept his bag stocked and ready so that days like this he could get up and go to the courts at a moments notice. He got to go so little that the thought of playing had him jogging to the near by court.

 

 

People thought a cop's job was exciting and fast paced and even though there were times that assumption was correct a lot of the time was full of paperwork. He decided to take advantage of the lull and cut out early, the day was nice and he hadn't gotten to play ball in weeks. He headed home just long enough to change and grab his bag. As he was locking up he glanced over at his mysterious neighbour's door, for some reason he really wanted to apologise for his awful eating habits interrupting his sleep. Sidling up to the door, he knocked twice and waited for any sounds that might come from within. He didn't really hold out much hope that the person was home, it was the middle of a Wednesday, and he was right because no one answered. Aomine shrugged his bag over his shoulder and headed on his way to the basketball court.

 

 

Kagami took a long gulp of his water, playing was always fun but he'd beaten everyone relatively easily and wished that someone would show up that would put his skills to the test. He sat on the bench for a rest and waited for the next game to start. A tall, dark skinned, extremely handsome man stepped onto the court. Handsome wasn't even the word for it really. Smoking hot would come close.

 

“Who wants to play a 3 on 1?”

 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Who the fuck asks for a game like that? Cocky assholes, that's who. Figures someone that hot would also have an ego the size of the entire planet. He settled in and waited for the guy to be put in his place by the three players that took him up on his offer. He was sadly disappointed when the mystery man crushed them all, all the while gloating. Kagami must have been staring because the asshole, albeit talented asshole, smirked at him, “Like what you see? You can be next if you want.”

Kagami glared, what an absolute dick. “No offense- or take offense if you want- but those guys weren't all that great. I'll kick your ass”

 

 

The smirk never left his face as Aomine dribbled the ball on the concrete, “Yeah, ok. You tell yourself that. Get on the court and we'll see. If you're really good I'll let you buy me dinner”. When the man stood up Aomine noted that the guy was almost as tall as he was and a little more built, he internally scowled at that little fact, and maybe even a little hot but he was all that and delusional if he thought he could possibly win against him. The red head was scowling the entire time he walked over to him and Aomine hoped that he wouldn't take it too hard once he'd obliterated him. Would he agree to dinner after? He snorted to himself.

“What the fuck you laughing at?”

“Aw you're cute when you're angry”

 

 

Kagami bristled, oh he really wanted to kick this guy's ass.

It proved to be harder than he'd expected. Seeing his speed against other players was vastly different than experiencing it personally. Even so, Kagami was holding his own, this was a game he was hoping to play today, fast and furious with sparks flying. They'd become the center of attention, every eye was on them as they battled it out on the court, but all Kagami saw was the man in front of him, his blue eyes seeming to spark with electricity, everything else fell away. They weren't even on a court anymore, it was like they were suspended in a space that only consisted of them, the ball, and the nets.

The way the guy shot the ball at times looked like he wasn't even trying but it always went in smoothly, it was annoyingly impressive. He refused to admit that the guy was entitled to his cocky-ass attitude. Kagami was out of breath and his muscles were threatening to revolt but he was high on adrenaline and felt like he could go on for hours more. He wasn't even sure how long they'd been playing, his attention was on the ball and the person in front of him.

 

 

 Aomine panted, he hadn't expecting anything other than an overwhelming victory but what he got was a war of will and skill. He was dripping with sweat and his lungs were on fire but he didn't want to stop. He'd lost count of how many times his shots had been blocked, he'd forgotten how it felt to have to fight so hard to keep ahead, it was annoying but exhilarating. The guy had an impressive dunk, once all the way from the free throw line like it was nothing. It was thirst that made them stop, both struggling to catch their breaths and if Aomine was honest, to even stand. His legs felt like jelly, not that he'd admit that.

 

“You're pretty good”, Aomine took another swig of water and looked over to where Kagami had his head held under a facet, sighing in contentment. Ok, he was hot, literally and figuratively. He was attractive before but seeing the skill he possessed skyrocketed him passed attractive to amazingly sexy.

Kagami dried his face and neck with a towel he'd pulled from his bag, “Yeah... I guess you're not bad either”

Aomine scoffed, “You guess? I won.”

“By like 1 point!”

“Still won”

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Asshole”

Aomine smirked, spinning the ball on his index finger, “Ok, well I'll give you a chance to beat me, one more go”

 

It was another hour before their bodies finally gave out, signaling the definite end of their game. Kagami was annoyed that he was still behind by a point, but the score didn't matter as much as the game itself. If he could play a game like this every day he'd be content with life. It wasn't until the street lights flickered on that he realised just how late it had gotten. The court was empty except for the two of them. Kagami sighed while pulling a clean shirt from his bag and turning away from Aomine he stripped off the sweat soaked shirt and replaced it with the clean one, it was a quick fix but would do until he got home. He glanced over at the other man who was staring at him, “What?”

Aomine snapped out of whatever the trance he was in and scolded himself for any and all impure thoughts that ran through his head at seeing Kagami's back stretch and flex as he removed his shirt. He cleared his throat and recovered with a smirk, “Stripping in public? How bold” he was rewarded with an annoyed expression on the other's face.

“Whatever...” he paused “Well, I'm gonna head home... good game”

Aomine frowned but nodded agreement, a shower sounded nice and he was starving. “Yeah, same... uh... so, do you come to this court a lot or?”

The red head fiddled with the strap of his gym bag, “Ah.., yeah whenever I get days off, it's not far from where I live so it's pretty convenient...”

Aomine hummed, “Well, maybe I'll catch you here some time and we can play again?”

Kagami gave a half smile, “Yeah that sounds good”

 

Kagami made a detour to a grocery store to pick up a few ingredients for supper before retiring home and taking a long rejuvenating shower. Sighing and toweling off his hair he made his way toward his kitchen, he didn't bother putting on anything other than pajama bottoms. One of the perks of living alone was that you could cook half naked if you wanted to.

 

Aomine stood staring at his stove and the few ingredients he'd managed to scrounge from his cabinets. He'd had his phone in hand ready to call in an order, it was sad that all of the surrounding fast food joints were saved in his contacts, but something stopped him. Maybe it was his good mood over the game he played or maybe it was just his conscience but either way he felt really bad about all the hours of sleep his neighbour sacrificed for him to receive food. It was already late and the old guy, that's how he'd come to think of him now, was probably already in bed. Old people needed their rest. So, he decided it was as good a time as any to give cooking a try. It couldn't really be that hard, right?

 

Kagami was in the middle of chopping vegetables when a smoke alarm went off next door. His training kicked in and he rushed outside, he figured it was just a small kitchen fire but small fires could turn into big fires very quickly. As soon as he was outside the familiar smell of smoke hit his nostrils and he easily pinpointed the source as his mysterious next door neighbour. Kagami pounded on the door, “Hey! Are you ok in there?”

When there was no answer he checked the door and finding it unlocked proceeded inside, as soon as the door was opened the full smell of smoke and burnt food hit him. Kagami quickly made his way to the kitchen, finding a guy understandably freaking out and apparently trying to figure out how to resolve the situation. Once Kagami had extinguished the flames, all that was needed was a little baking powder, and the smoke cleared he found himself face to face with his mysterious neighbour. The first thing he noticed was that he was decidedly not a greasy, overweight office worker, he knew he wasn't over weight because he was basically naked in only blue briefs. The second thing he noticed was that it was in fact the guy he'd played ball with earlier, the third thing he noticed was that he looked amazing without clothes on.

The two gaped at each other.

Aomine spoke first,“Uh... why're you here? Are you a stalker??”

Kagami stared at him a little longer, not missing the chance to examine the other from top to bottom, “I'm the neighbour you keep awake with delivery services... but it is now abundantly clear why that is” he idly looked over to the stove. “I'd really like to know how you managed to set spaghetti on fire. I feel like that would be an amazing story to tell the guys at the station”

 

Aomine scowled, “I was only trying to cook in the first place because I felt bad about keeping the old guy next door awake... who I see now is not an old guy at all.” he stopped babbling and looked down “You aren't wearing a shirt”.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Ok... I didn't understand half of that and FYI you're wearing less that I am.”

 

Aomine stared at the other's bare chest completely uninterested in what he himself was or was not wearing, “I'm Aomine Daiki”

 

The red head snorted at the abrupt introduction, “I'm Kagami Taiga. Do you always greet people this way?”

 

“Well, the fire's a new addition. I figured flashy was the way to go”

 

“Yeah, maybe not try that again”

 

They stood around Aomine's scorched stove for a few awkward moments before Kagami's stomach growled loudly. “Oh. That's my cue”, he turned to leave but once he got to the door he turned back to see Aomine sighing and grabbing his phone and he suddenly felt very sorry for him. “Uh... soo... you can come over and eat. If you want. You need to let this place air out anyway”

Blue eyes snapped in his direction, “What, really??”

Kagami snorted, “Uh... yeah? I mean there's plenty. Or there will be when I get finished cooking it”

Aomine cocked an eyebrow at him, “Cooking?”

“Yes, cooking. Real cooking not like whatever it is you did here... and you aren't allowed to come anywhere near my stove”

Aomine held his hands up defensively, “Understood”. He followed Kagami to his door and the other turned to stop him. “You should at least put on pants. Probably.”

The man looked down at himself as if he'd just realised he was wearing next to nothing, “Oh. Right”

 

 

Kagami set the stove heat on low and turned to the tanned male on his couch who had recently finished touching everything he owned and was now flipping through a magazine. He'd convinced him to put on pjs and a shirt but now as he was looking at Aomine he was wondering why he had done such a thing. His saving grace was that it was a loose sleeveless shirt, so at the very least he got a nice view of his toned and tanned arms.

“Ok. Now explain to me how you managed to almost burn the building down”

The other looked up and frowned, “How should I know?? There was my stove and then there was a fire!”

Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose, “How have you survived until now?”

Aomine waved a dismissive hand as he toss the magazine onto the coffee table. “Whatever, you mentioned a station earlier, what station? I know you aren't a cop I'd have seen you by now”

 

“Fire station”

Blue eyes narrowed, “Are you being serious right now or making fun of me again?”

Kagami smirked and leaned against his bar, “Why can't it be both? Yes, I am being serious.”

Aomine hummed, “Well... that's interesting”

The red head turned to check the food before turning his attention back to the man in his living room, “I'm assuming from your 'cop' comment that you are in fact an officer of the law. Which is terrifying”

The tanned male smirked, “I'm here to serve and protect and all that”

Kagami laughed and rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh, and you're a real cop? Not like a stripper?”

Aomine's features took on a leering effect, “Do you want me to be a stripper?”

 

Kagami opened his mouth but chose to shut it, instead turning back to check on the food once again. Aomine decided to take that as point for him. Draping himself over the arm of the couch he watched the red head cook, “So is this going to be eatable? It smells good”

Kagami threw a glare over his shoulder, “You know you can still get delivery. At least they'd get the right house this time”

Aomine frowned, “Oh yeah... Sorry about that, by the way. I work late nights and have horrible eating habits”

“Yes you do, but it's safer for the entire building... and I can't really be mad at you for random delivery boys who can't read, but maybe you should keep cooking to a minimum.

“Hey, there's a fireman that lives next door the building is completely safe”

“I refuse to make extinguishing fires a regular occurrence on my days off”

“Hey, it's your sworn duty to save me”

Kagami snorted, “Well, I think you trying to cook goes against the 'protecting' part of your oath”

 

 

The two men lazed on Kagami's couch after eating and flipped idly through television channels, or rather Aomine flipped while Kagami lay there, foot propped on his table. “Do you always come into people's home, eat their food, and take over their television?”

  
Blue eyes slid over in his direction, “No. You should feel honoured I'm gracing you with my company”

Kagami snorted, “Yeah, I'm swooning over here. Ah, go back. That's a good movie.”

 

Aomine was finding it extremely hard to focus on the movie, Kagami was still shirtless and had shifted into a position that caused his abs to bunch and flex each time he moved and every time he laughed at a stupid scene Aomine was completely taken by his smile. He looked away before Kagami could see him staring.

The red head sat up, “You wanna drink or somethin?”

Aomine shrugged, “Water?”

He went to the kitchen and reappeared with two bottles and tossed one to him which Aomine caught it easily, “You know, I've noticed that you get casual real quick”

Kagami raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he sat back down, “I spent a lot of time in America, it's sorta hard for me to remember to be formal” he paused and laughed lightly, “It was a real problem in high school... why? Does it bother you?”

Aomine shrugged as he twisted the top off his water, “No. It's actually pretty refreshing”

 

 

Kagami watched Aomine's adam's apple bob as he took a long drink from his water bottle and the small dribble that ran from his mouth and down his long neck. Oh, the things he'd do to that neck given the chance. He groaned internally, this was ridiculous. Sexual tension was the worst. He tore his attention away from the expanse of bared skin and took a drink of his own water because obviously he was thirsty.

 

 

“So, why were you in America?” Aomine watched droplets of water from his bottle fall onto Kagami's bare chest, eyeing it as it slide slowly down, and he felt the need to scream. What had he done to deserve this? The worst part was he wasn't doing it on purpose, the guy was just cutely unaware of his hotness and the turmoil it was causing him. Kagami propped his feet on his coffee table again with his knees bent which did nothing to fix the flexing of his abs and probably his calves and thighs. Aomine couldn't see them but it didn't matter because his imagination helped fill in the blanks.

“I lived there for a while” he smirked and looked over “Tragic backstory and shit”

Aomine grinned, “Ah, well everyone needs a tragic backstory”

 

His skin tingled, he could feel the other's intense blue eyes on him and Kagami felt like he might be on fire. Ironic, really. He leaned forward and set his water on the table because he had been close to crushing it about 100 times now. “You have one too, I assume?” he wasn't sure if his voice was shaky or not, he hoped not.

  

The muscles in Kagami's back and shoulders flexed as he leaned forward to put his water bottle down and Aomine almost reached out and touched him. “Of course. What police officer would be complete without a tragic backstory?” He tucked his hands underneath his thighs because as an officer of the law he knew assault was wrong, but as a man sitting next to an obliviously sexy and shirtless guy he was on the brink of forgetting. Aomine sighed and instead opted to throw his arms over the back of the couch, if they were far away they couldn't commit a crime. He twitched when the distance turned out to be very not far away and he felt Kagami's hair brush against his fingertips. It was soft.

 

Kagami internally screamed as Aomine put his arms on the back of sofa, the tank he was wearing doing nothing to hide the flex of is muscles but the real kicker was when his fingers accidentally brushed his hair. Assault is illegal. Assault is illegal. Assault is illegal. He repeated this like a mantra in his head.

 

That's it, he was a broken man. Aomine shifted on the couch facing Kagami “Can I kiss you? Because I really wanna kiss you”

If the agonizing time sitting on the couch next to him wasn't enough the intense eyes staring into his own would have easily sealed the deal. “Oh, fuck yes”

 

The two basically lunged at each other like wild animals, the kisses were hot and fast and sloppy. Kagami licked a long stripe up the expanse of Aomine's neck nibbling but being sure not to bite too hard. They were adults, not horny teenagers, hickey's on the neck were not work appropriate... but everything else was fair-fucking-game. He dipped down and bit into Aomine's shoulder, hard, and reveled in the gasp turn moaned. Aomine gripped his hair firmly and pulled his face back to his for a deeper kiss as his hand roamed down his chest and sides before leaving his mouth altogether to bite and nibble and lick all the bare skin he'd been staring at hungrily. Kagami hummed and ran his fingers through blue hair and tugged gently as Aomine lay him back against the couch arm and he kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth before continuing down. Over the jawline, long wet stripe down the neck and clavicle, until his mouth finally stopped to circle one nipple with his tongue as he reached his other hand down to cup Kagami through his pants, enjoying the full body shiver it elicited from the red head underneath him. He continued licking and sucking on the nipple while simultaneously running his other hand slowly up the other's body to stop and roll the neglected nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Kagami panted and gripped the locks harder, the moan it brought from Aomine's throat reverberated through his chest and he sighed, biting his lower lip and pulling the hair urging his head and body upward for another kiss. Kagami bent his knee, putting pressure on Aomine's dick who hummed and rocked against him, the sound swallowed by Kagami's hungry mouth. He grasped the hem of Aomine's shirt and pulled it over his head, causing their kiss to break but only momentarily. Kagami wrapped his hands around Aomine's shoulders pulling him down flush against his body, skin to skin. He loosely hooked a leg around Aomine and moaned as the other took advantage of their new position to roll his hips causing their growing erections to grind together.

 

Aomine suddenly developed a hatred for the inventor of pants. He was stuck between wanting to rip them off and wanting to stay the way they were, grinding and kissing and groping. It was Kagami who made the decision for them as he pulled Aomine pants down far as he could to grope his ass pulling them closer, if that was possible. He groaned into his mouth and pulled away, Kagami making it much harder to do so as he chased his mouth with his own. Aomine rid he and Kagami of both their pants in record time. Positioning his thigh between Kagami's legs he leaned forward, arms supporting his weight atop Kagami, watching him lay out naked and panting beneath him, grinding into his thigh. He felt Kagami's pre-cum rubbing against his skin and licked his lips, bending his arms so he could kiss and suck on already kiss-swollen lips. Kagami reached down and gripped him causing Aomine's hips to involuntarily thrust into his hand.

 

Kagami mumbled something against his lips and Aomine pulled back, leaving their lips barely touching, feeling hot breath against his lips and face as they both panted, “What?”

“I said bed. Now.”

Aomine let out a shuddering breath before kissing him once more before leaning up and getting off the couch, letting Kagami lead him to his bedroom. Two bodies fell onto the bed together resuming where they left off- groping, biting, nibbling, moaning.

Kagami gently pushed him off so he could stretch across the bed to rummage in his bedside drawer and Aomine took the opportunity to explore the skin on his upper back enjoying all the muscles he could feel flexing beneath his tongue as Kagami moved. A bottle of lube and a condom were tossed on the bed before Kagami pulled him down into a kiss, bringing his mouth over to nibble and suck on the lobe and shell of Aomine's ear causing him to moan deeply at such a sensitive area being absolutely assaulted by Kagami's tongue. He begrudgingly extricated himself from Kagami's mouth and limbs to move ever so slowly down his body, finally reaching his destination he took the head of Kagami's dick into his mouth humming as the man's hips involuntarily thrust into his mouth as he took him deeper inside.

 

Kagami's breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of Aomine's hot, wet mouth enveloping him until he hit the back of his throat. He moaned and gripped Aomine's hair, running his fingers through the softness and tugging as he felt a tongue swirl around him, he thrust into the heat feeling rather than hearing Aomine hum and it sent shock waves running up his spine and back down again. Aomine's hand groped the bed blindly until his hand finally found what he was looking for. He pulled off of Kagami slowly feeling him shudder and hearing his distress at the action. Aomine smirked up at him while coating his fingers, thoroughly enjoying Kagami's pupils blown wide with want. He positioned Kagami's legs over his shoulders as he circled and massaged his hole, working one finger slowly inside while licking a wet, hot stripe from his ass to his perineum before sucking one ball into his mouth, distracting him as he plunged a second finger inside. Kagami tensed before willing himself to relax, Aomine's tongue and mouth doing things he couldn't see but definitely could feel helped him to do so. Long, tanned fingers worked and scissored. Kagami panted and raised up slightly so he could reach down for the lube bottle, adding more onto the fingers as well as coating a third. Aomine hummed around him and Kagami moaned as he watched another finger slip inside him.

 

 

Aomine knew he was ready when Kagami started thrusting back onto his fingers, he extracted the digits before he climbing between his legs and ripping the condom open with his teeth. Kagami helped him roll it on which was unneeded but incredibly sexy. He positioned himself and looked into Kagami's blazing red eyes, not wanting to miss this part, he thrust in and growled at the site of Kagami arching and moaning loudly. Aomine shuddered and stilled, letting Kagami adjust as well as to keep himself under control. He could feel Kagami's insides squeezing around him and he dug blunt nails into the skin of his thighs forcing himself to stay still until Kagami gave the go. He nodded and it was over, Aomine pulled out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in again, hooking a leg over his shoulder and watching himself disappearing inside Kagami over and over before looking up to watch Kagami moan and writhe, hearing his name in a throaty husky voice. Aomine changed angles and Kagami grasped the bed sheets, growling and urging him on. Faster. Harder.

Aomine panted and moaned, watching Kagami grip himself and pump in time with his thrusts. When he came Aomine thought he might have just glimpsed the meaning of life. Kagami came soon after, cum painting white stripes on his chest and stomach.

 

After pulling out slowly he collapsed on the bed next to the other, both breathing hard and riding out their respective highs.

Kagami stared at a the ceiling. “Wow.”

Aomine laughed tiredly “Yeah”

 

 

Condom disposed of and leftovers washed off the two found themselves on the couch again, this time Aomine's head in Kagami's lap.

“So, what are the rules of one night stands when you're neighbours?”

The red head snorted, “I imagine it turns into two or three night stands”

Blue eyes studied him from below, “Or four or five?”

“Yeah. Probably.”

 

Aomine stretched and sighed, “Do I have to go home? It's really late.”

 “You literally live next door.”

“There could be muggers about”

 “You are literally a cop”

 A dark cheek turned into his hand, “But what if...”

 “Oh my god, Aomine, you can stay”

 The man hummed thoughtfully,“Ok, if you're gonna beg I'll stay”

 Kagami rolled his eyes and idly wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

 


End file.
